


Espresso My Love

by ereshai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, Prequel, Puns & Word Play, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Clint has a favorite customer, Phil the writer. Sure they flirt and there's an occasional free coffee involved, but that's as far as things can go, right?





	Espresso My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paperback Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678365) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> When I reread Paperback Writer, I couldn't get Clint's penchant for punny names out of my head, and this little prequel was born.

Clint was tempted to fall into bed fully dressed after a busy day’s work at the Purple Shot, but he forced himself to follow a routine - clothes off, quick shower, throw on pajama pants, eat real food (pizza counts, Nat!), then slump in front of the TV until what he considered a decent bedtime.

Usually Clint fell asleep right away, but on nights when he couldn’t, he had another routine that was guaranteed to help him along. Nothing like a little self-love to end the day on a positive note. He reached for the well-worn paperback, _How To Seduce a Sniper_ by Stefan Buchanan, on his bedside table and opened it to his favorite part.

 

> _“I know you want me. It’s okay, I want you too.”_
> 
> _Brent held completely still as Charles moved closer, not quite touching, but close enough to kiss if he just leaned forward a little bit. Close enough to raise some awkward questions if the sergeant walked in on them. Brent didn’t care._
> 
> _“And how did you know I was interested? I kept my distance,” Charles whispered. His eyes searched Brent’s face, hesitant hope dawning._
> 
> _“I’m a sniper, I see better from a distance,” Brent answered and then they were in each others’ arms…_

Clint read on, his hand going to his cock as the scene turned hot and heavy. Soon the book lay discarded on the bed as Clint lost himself in his favorite fantasy, where he was Army sniper Brent Williams, falling in forbidden love with fellow soldier Charles Billings.

And if fantasy-Charles was starting to resemble Phil, one of Clint’s favorite customers, well, Clint knew the difference between fantasy and reality. Nothing was ever really going to happen between them.

~

Phil was a writer. He came to the Purple Shot almost every day to write, and he’d been doing it for months. Clint figured he was probably still unpublished, because he never mentioned selling anything. Writers liked to talk about their work, didn’t they? Clint figured they were friendly enough that Phil would say something if he ever had published something. Unless Clint was completely deluding himself.

He was really good at that.

Clint didn’t even know if Phil wrote fiction or nonfiction. Probably nonfiction; he had a college professor vibe going on, especially when he broke out his black framed glasses. Clint was into it.

But yeah, Phil was probably working on a history book or something about economics or politics…Clint had no idea what was big in the nonfiction market. He was a fiction reader himself, although he would break open a physics book now and then for fun.

Clint didn’t think he could ever be a writer. His imagination was pretty good, but picking the right words to tell (or was it show?) what was in his head seemed impossible. Although he’d be pretty good at titles. Maybe he could suggest titles for authors, just as a hobby. _One Time in Boot Camp_ sounded like a Stefan Buchanan book, if he ever decided to write more of the Army Son series.

He shook his head. While it was fun to think about gay erotica titles, he did have an actual job to do. He bustled around the shop, getting ready to open, making sure to glare at the stupid new cannoli place across the street. They really should have come to him to name their store.

~

“Hey, Phil. The usual?” Clint was already working on Phil’s drink, his question just a formality.

“Please.” Phil put a bill on the counter and went to wait for his drink - his change would go in the tip jar, as always.

Clint handed him his coffee. Phil lifted it to his nose and took a deep sniff. “Marry me,” he sighed.

“You just want me for my coffee,” he said with a grin.

Phil gave Clint a lingering once-over. “Yes, that’s right. What else could I possibly want?”

Clint fought back a blush. “My cookies?”

Phil shook his head. “Thanks,” he said, lifting his drink, then went to his usual table. It wasn’t long before he was staring at the screen, his fingers poised over the keyboard. His look of concentration was really sexy.

Clint had it so bad.

To distract himself, he came up with a title for another imaginary Stefan Buchanan book. _Espresso My Love_ , the story of a best-selling author who got his start writing in a local coffee shop and the coffee shop owner, their love as steamy as the milk in the lattes. Or maybe _Love Among the Lattes_ instead? Ugh, he needed to stop doing this to himself.

Customer came and went, mostly regulars, although maybe not as many as there usually were. Stupid cannoli place.

He glanced over at Phil, who was still staring and not typing. Weird.

Clint needed to get a grip. Phil was a customer, that was it. Clint needed to mind his own business.

“Maybe he’ll dedicate a book to you,” Natasha said in Clint’s ear.

Clint jumped. “What?”

“Phil. The guy you’re staring at? Regular customer? The one you have the hots for?”

He didn’t bother to deny any of it. “Why would he dedicate a book to me? I- We’d be in the acknowledgements, maybe. ‘Thank you to the management and staff of the Purple Shot’ etc.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m going to get him a refill, he looks like he needs a break.”

“Uh-huh.”

Clint glared at her, then prepared another cup of Phil’s favorite coffee. As he approached, Phil thunked his head down on his arms, almost hitting his laptop.

“Hey, what did that laptop do to you?”

~

So Clint didn’t know how to ask a guy he liked out on a date without being awkward. He didn’t know how to _be_ on a date with a guy he liked without being awkward.

At least the sex was fantastic.

~

The dedication page of _Dragon of the Blood_ by Stefan Buchanan:

 

_For Clint_

_As much as I love you,_

_this was never going to be called Stop Dragon My Heart Around._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, like Phil, I have been suffering from writer's block, and there is no Clint to help me break through it. I would have liked this to be longer, but at least I finished. Small victories.


End file.
